rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Who We Become
''Who We Become ''(originally titled Who We Are) is a RPG game created by CSEmber. Plot A girl who has lived her whole life in the forest away from prying eyes learns that humans are not the monsters her father has said they are. She becomes curious, and soon finds herself in a school for magical creatures. While she's there, however, the world is in turmoil. It becomes more and more dangerous to leave the school, and not only because the feud between man and magical creature is building. Something darker is happening in the world of Maxivel. Creatures are going mad. Mana is being tainted. It may fall on this curious girl to save this world she just learned existed. A fantasy narrative takes you deep into the world of Maxivel, teaching you about the magic that thrives there and shapes the societies within it. Lalia, however, is young. She can become anything she wants to be, and the gameplay reflects that. From an extensive crafting and augmentation system to a skill-learning aspect, who she becomes will change from game to game. You play it how you want. Does Lalia embrace her magical nature and fight with the power of the elements at her fingertips? Does she become a master of blades? A hand-to-hand fighter? A rogue? An archer? Is she kind? Intelligent? Those things are for you to decide. The world is in danger, though it doesn't yet know it. Through the school, you will learn to be the hero it needs. Characters Lalia A curious Allione who has lived her whole life alone with her father. Her personality will be shaped by your choices. Leland ''' A mysterious boy who Lalia finds in the woods. He's quite kind, but hints that his father thinks the same of magical creatures that Lalia's father thinks of humans. He's bright, and instantly takes a liking to Lalia, but something is a little off about him. '''Matthew Lalia's well meaning but prejudiced father. He loves her with all his heart, and would rather her be afraid than dead. He has a temper, but it's mostly because he wants to keep her safe, and she doesn't seem to care about being safe when she finds out about the outside world. Ultimately, though, he does want her to be happy. Nuka and Oli These two are recruiters for the school. They are willing to go to extreme lengths to get Lalia into the school, even to the point of defying her father if it comes to that. Not much is known about them, but they certainly do seem odd. Maara A violent Vaara (an imp-like creature) with an attitude. Mostly, she just wants to be left alone. Roxxas A good-natured but serious Huntsman (a wolf-like creature enslaved to humans) who cares for little other than his studies. He likes to fight, but never attacks those he calls friends. Edgar A nervous Huntsman who doesn't like fighting. He'd much prefer to have his nose in a book. Junyo A sleepy Fexx who doesn't seem capable of much, but packs a surprising punch in battle. Luna A high-strung Hunstman who constantly seems like she's on the edge of a crisis. Her Master died and sent her to the school rather than having her killed when he died. Settings The world of Maxivel is much like earth in practice, with similar weather systems, geographical differences, and even humans. There is one huge difference, however. It's only been cool for a few thousand years. Magic runs through it, giving life to every plant and animal, and making evolution accelerated and erratic. The blood of this magic, called mana, wells up through the ground in concentrated pools, and certain types of beings can pull it straight out of the air. The connection between the two is unknown, but it is believed that these magical creatures were once normal creatures that drank too often from the pools and became infused with the magical energy there. Features * Small parties which change as the story progresses, giving you a chance to try out several fighting styles * 10 classes to choose from, from a swift rogue, to an elementalist, to a battlemage. * Three styles of magic: Elemental, Diatic (light and dark), and the deadly Mosaic magic which is a perversion of diatic magic. * 100s of skills to learn * A crafting system with item creation, weapon crafting, augmentation, and more. * Foraging, woodcutting, and mining. * An energy system * Personality modifiers. * and more! Gallery 3343.png 5656.png 46565.png Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:RPG Category:Demo Projects (PC)